


5 Times Ah-Rin Cried Alone And 1 Time He Had A Shoulder To Cry On.

by wormwitch



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: (He does stupid stuff like slamming his fingers between a drawer), (Nothing like cutting!! that's bad and I don't want to write about that), Ah-Rin needs a Hug, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, He kicks a tree and then crys in front of a group of girls, Heavy Angst, I like writing chat fics so what do you expect from me, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, a 5+1 kind of thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormwitch/pseuds/wormwitch
Summary: Ah-Rin (You,) thinks he's going crazy. He doesn't know why he wants to die. Sayori and Yuri confront him."What's wrong? You've been aloof and acting like you're in space all day." Yuri. He waves them off. "It's nothing, don't worry." Sayori says something next. "It's not nothing if you're thinking about it so much!!" She grabs his hand. "You can tell us anything."What?





	5 Times Ah-Rin Cried Alone And 1 Time He Had A Shoulder To Cry On.

Ah-Rin was walking home. Home? What was home really? Why did I need to go there? Ah-Rin's mother and father were never there, he had nothing to come home to. They were always off on dinner dates, or business trips. Or parties, blah blah blah, more excuses they used throughout the years. he sighs, not realizing that he's in the middle of the road until now. "Shit!" He whisper-yells, sprinting to the front gate of his home. He leans against it, and then falls onto the ground because the gate was  _open_. He realizes that he didn't think about that.  
  
His eyes spot his mother, a rare sight, standing above him, saying something along the lines of;"Are you okay? Do you need help up?". He shakes his head to both. He lifts himself weakly off the ground. His mother eyed him with a worried look. He dusted himself off, sighing sadly. He walked past his mother limply. He opened the door, his vision blurry.  
  
"Ah-Rin, look at me. Are you okay?" He responded with a weak;"Yes, mom, thanks for asking." and then going inside. His mother follows him in. He flops on the bed as soon as he's in his room, The WiFi connects to his phone finally and his phone blows up with notifications from The Literature Club group chat. He didn't open it, but his attention snagged when he got a notification from Sayori's handle.  
  
Say-oreo: Hey guys!!  
Yuriwenticeskating: Sayori!! Are you of health?  
Mon-Squid: Hi Sayori!  
cookiecat: I heard you were out of the hospital bed so I made you cupcakes  
Say-oreo: I'm fine now!! also,,,,,,, my mouth is watering just thinking about them  
Ahhhh: hey Sayori.  
Say-oreo: Hey!! What's up?  
Ahhhh: the ceiling, I'm at home  
Say-oreo: I heard from my mom that your mom is back, are you okay?  
Ahhhh: why wouldn't I be? it's just my mom  
Say-oreo: A mom that you're only seen every other holiday.  
Ahhhh: I'm being a baby.  
Say-oreo: you're not being a baby, you're parents made the mistake of leaving you alone and you're having issues with abandonment.  
Ahhhh: they didn't abandon me, they left me for a long time.  
Say-oreo: last time I even mentioned your dad you long dived into an anxiety attack.  
Mon-Squid: from what I've heard, that's abandonment.  
cookiecat: I know how the dad thing feels.  
  
Ah-Rin didn't realize that he was crying, or the fact that his mother was watching from the door. He let out a broken, uncontrollable sob unknowingly. The door slammed closed, like someone just came home. It was probably him. _Him_.  His mother was peaking out from the door, looking at him. She looked so.. _Motherly_. It sickened him. He tries to wipe his tears, but it only gets worse. he sighs in relief when his mother leaves.  
  



End file.
